Hidden truths, mistaken loves
by Darkest Raindrop
Summary: Matt wishes that life with Tai could just go on, and they could get on with there relationship. But can they mend the broken fences that were trashed in the makings.


Hidden Truths, Mistaken Loves  
  
"We've got to tell them!" he said, laughing as he fell onto the bed.  
"Yeah. I guess we can't keep doing this," he smiled his half smile and led down next to the love of his life, he kissed him and headed towards the door.  
"Hey where ya going?" he called, his brown eyes bright and his normally messy brown hair dishevelled, as he sat up on the bed.  
"To tell the world, of course!"  
  
Kari heard Matt leave and picked the phone up again. "I'm back. He's gone. 'To tell the world'"  
"That means, Joe, Izzy and Mimi. Maybe Yo-lei and everyone."  
"Well they had to tell us, and Sora. Think she'll ever forgive him."  
"I hope so. As happy as Matt is with Tai, he loved Sora once."  
"I hope your right T.K. Hey are you OK with this." Asked Kari.  
"Well I just never thought of Matt that way. I just always assumed. You know?" was his answer.  
"Yeah, I did too. It was quite a shock when Tai sat me down as if I was a kid and said, "There's something I have to tell you..." To find out that your best friends brother is your brothers what? Boyfriend?" she asked.  
"At least you didn't walk in while they were... kissing." He cried "I didn't even like seeing him kiss Sora, when it's this guy who was like a second brother to me, some one I looked up when I was a kid. We've known each other for 8 years. AHHG!" he yelled in frustation.  
"You'll always have me and don't forget it!"  
"How can I went Davis yells at me everyday for letting you go. How are you and Davis anyway?" He asked, Kari had asked him out once to make Davis jealous, back in junior high he would have taken any chance to get back together with Kari. She and Davis had been together for a year, he got them straightened out and they've been happy ever since.  
"OK NO! Great! How about you, anyone special yet?" she always asked and the answer was always the same.  
"Not yet, there is this one girl though but she's got a boyfriend. So happy just beginning her friend, ya know?"  
"Very poetic." She laughed.  
"Yeah. Hang on a sec would you?"  
"Matt is that you?"  
"Yeah," He called, "Can you and Kari, cause I know you on the phone with her, get the gang together? Tell then to go to the park, the one were we get together for the anniversary. I've got to tell them."  
"Got ya!" he agreed and picked up the phone, "We've been drafted for a mission"  
"What?"  
"We've got to get the gang together. Man, Matt does everything big!" he exclaimed.  
  
The gang was crowded around an old tree, awaiting Tai and Kari.  
"There they are." Noted Davis as they rounded the corner "can we know what this is all about now?" he asked Matt as Kari kissed his cheek.  
T.K looked around at the group; they had all kept in touch to at least on e of the members of the digi destine in the last few years. Yo-lei and Mimi were dating, everybody found that weird, Yo-lei was 16 and Mimi was 20, the only person who had the nerve to say anything was Davis. Then there was Joe and Sora. Now there are the makings of a triangle, Joe was dating Izzy and they broke up, Joe admitted that hi was straight. Izzy, who is bisexual, began to date Sora, they broke up because Sora still loved Matt, they dated before the Izzy-Joe thing. They broke up...well for obvious reasons, so she turned to Joe. Tai was her best friend and Matt was her boyfriend, somewhere along the way things got messed up. Matt and Tai, as close as they were as friends were the last one anyone thought would be gay let alone hook up.  
"I have something I think you all should know. I, we." Matt corrected taking Tai's hand. "I didn't think it would be this hard to tell you guys." He looked at Tai.  
"We're dating. When did we switch roles, usually you're the one to tell it like it is."  
"I told you!!" cried Davis.  
"Davis," Kari whispered, "I already know."  
Kari took a looked at Sora who was crying softly in Joe's arms.  
"Hey, easy there, no one died or anything." He said lightly.  
"Sora, can we talk." Asked Matt.  
"No because I know what you're going to say. I won't be your version of Grace, Matt. God knows you and Tai have that relationship down." She yelled, facing him.  
"What's that supposed to mean." He countered.  
"Matt..." warned Tai.  
"No Tai. I want to hear this. What was that supposed to mean?"  
"Your relationship is a joke Matt. You may love Tai but is that enough to get through the judgement. Two tough, "manly' men, two gorgeous men, two men who had a hell of a time tell me about their feelings yet can tell each other with no trouble." She took a deep breath. "Two guys who, as teenagers beat the crap out of each other, who in high school fought over...girls." She was about to say 'me' but stopped herself. "Look I don't want to sound judgmental but it's just so far fetched, it's just so...so..." she trailed off, standing in front of him, breathless, her chest heaving and, he thought, she had never looked so beautiful. Between he and Tai and some great pictures of Sora but this above anything any of the crew had taken.  
"You always did look beautiful when you were angry." Commented Tai, as if to read his mind.  
"No! Don't you start! You did everything you could to break up Matt and I. was that because you wanted me, or Matt?"  
Tai looked her straight in the eye, "I've always loved you Sora. It just so happens that I prefer the company of men. It's a chemical thing. I think." He tried to explain.  
"No on else a problem with this." Said Matt, "Do they?"  
"I'm the last one to judge." Answered Joe.  
"Ditto." Izzy  
"I'm dating Yo-lei"  
"You're my brother."  
The other nodded agreement, either they already knew or they didn't really care. Kari was surprised that Davis didn't care that she hadn't told him. She suspected that he just liked being right about the whole thing.  
"They've never loved you like I do!" she cried in exasperation.  
"You still love him." Said Joe tonelessly, "I knew you'd always love him but I didn't think it would hurt this much to hear it. I've gotta go." He turned and walked blindly away. "Joe! Wait!" she yelled  
"I'll go talk to him." Offered Mimi "He'll need sometime to cool off."  
"Thanks Mimes. You've got to make he understand."  
"I will." She gave Yo-lei and kiss and ran after Joe.  
"Nope, still weird." Muttered Davis. Ken, who was standing next to him, elbowed him in the side. "Hey!"  
"Leave her alone, she's happy. That's all that matters."  
"Man, you got it bad!" commented Davis.  
"I'll get over it. Don't worry."  
"I don't know man, my crush on Kari never went away."  
"Neither did T.K's." he said nonchalantly.  
The 'war' had come to a stand still for the time being as Sora sat down and worried about Joe. Izzy was comforting her, Matt was ready to jump in at any moment, Tai was talking to Cody and Yo-lei, and T.K and Kari were in a deep conversation. Apparently T.K had said something funny because she was laughing and touching his arm.  
"T.L..." He growled and began to charge at them, or he would have had Ken not stopped him. Ken turned around to face him.  
"His name is T.K, and Kari is your girlfriend, you have to trust her." He looked into Davis' eyes as if to lock the idea into his brain.  
"Joe!" they heard Sora call quickly, breaking the trance, they watched her run into his arms.  
"I'm so sorry," she whispered.  
It was then as she watched Yo-lei and Mimi, Matt and Tai, Sora and Joe and took Davis hand. She looked at T.K, they were happy, even if all the crushes weren't exactly fulfilled. All of the gang was happy, even her. Kari was finally truly happy, there was a time when she didn't think she could be happy without T.K. He was her friend and that more than anything else was in the world.  
Matt knew that things would be good from now on, all he had left to do was get his brother to smile when Kari wasn't around.  
Well, his sister was happy, but with Davis. He'd keep an eye on her and another on T.K. He had also noticed that T.K didn't smile a lot when Kari wasn't around. He looked at Sora; Joe would be could for her. The only bad out of all of this was hurting her.  
T.K looked at the couples then to their admirers he realised as he watched that every single person liked some one they weren't really supposed to. Some one they wanted to be with? That, he knew, was another story, he smiled. A real smile and looked at Kari, she smiled back. Another story indeed. 


End file.
